


Dear Theodosia

by Chrysanthemum247



Series: Hamilton Rewrites [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Philip and Theodosia don't like their home lives for some reason, Song Parody, Songfic, This is way more angsty than "A Letter...", in letter form, to the tune of dear theodosia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum247/pseuds/Chrysanthemum247
Summary: I split "Dear Theodosia" in half, chapters should be read as separate letters.Inspired by the popular theoretical question of whether Philip and Theodosia might've fell in love Romeo and Juliet style.Enjoy :)





	1. Dear Theodosia

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification: the "background" of the theory is one where Burr and Hamilton (Sr.s) are entirely disapproving of the relationship, and the lovers dream of leaving home to be with each other.

Dear Theodosia,  
What to say to you?  
Your pretty eyes have never left my mind.  
When you came into my world God smiled, and you stole my heart.

I’m thinking about all the ways to you.  
If I could fly, I’d find you every single night  
To see your smile.  
You knock me out, I fall apart.  
And I thought I was so smart.

You are truly my only salvation.  
I’d bleed and fight for us, I’ll make it right for us.  
If I lay a strong enough foundation,  
Give all my love to us, I’d give the world for us,  
Then I’d take you far away,  
Someday  
Someday  
Yeah, I’ll take you far away,  
Someday  
Someday.

-PH


	2. Dear Philip

Dear Philip,  
When you write I am undone,  
My sun.  
You are the sun.  
Love’s not the only word I’m looking for.  
You’re far away, but you should be in my arms.

Oh, Philip, I love you more than I can say!  
And, hey,  
Just two more months,  
Till we are one,  
Then we can run.

My father shouldn’t find out,  
Our fathers cannot find out,  
But I promise you I will wait for you.  
I’ll do whatever it takes,  
Might make a million mistakes,  
At least know I’ll be enough for you.

You are truly my only salvation.  
I’d bleed and fight for us, I’ll make it right for us.  
If I lay a strong enough foundation,  
Give all my love to us, I’d give the world for us,  
Please do take me far away  
Someday  
Someday  
Yeah, You’ll take me far away,  
Someday  
Someday.

-TB


End file.
